Happy Jikan ~Anata no Koe o Nageru!~ Eighth Generation Auditions
Happy Jikan ~Anata no Koe o Nageru!~ Eigth Generation Auditions ''(Happy Jikan ~Throw out your voice!~ Eighth Generation Auditions) is Happy Jikan's eighth generation auditions. The auditions began March 11, 2013. Audition Details *Application Requirements ::: Girls aged 10-17 are allowed to audition *Total Applicants ::: 90 Chinese Girls, 60 Taiwanese Girls *Training Camp ::: Dance - Issho Ni Naru! (Happy Jikan) and FOREVER LOVE (C-ute) ::: Vocal - Sakura Saku (Happy Jikan) and Osaka Koi no Uta (Morning Musume) *Training Camp Choreographer ::: Usa and Usagi *Broadcast ::: Hello!Project Station & Hello! SATOYAMA Life First Round The first round began March 11,2013 *The girls sang their audition songs and dance to FOREVER LOVE (C-ute).The girls who impressed Tsunku the most were chosen for the second round. Second Round The second round began March 14,2013 *The videotape and profile of each girl was viewed by Tsunku, who then arbitrarily selected the ones he wanted to go into the third round. *The second round will last for 3 days.The girls will go to 3 cities in Japan (Osaka,Aichi and Sapporo). Third Round The third round began March 19,2013 *The 17 canidates were taken to Tokyo for further screening.From there,the girls who stood out the most were selected,and invited to the training camp. **FOREVER LOVE (Dance) **Sakura Saku (Voice) Fourth Round The fourth round began March 22,2013 *The girls took classes in Japanese *Whoever was more fluent would be able to make it to the final round Fifth Round The fifth round began April 6,2013 *The finalists were taken to a training camp were they recieved vocal and dance lessons.After on,the finalists separately recorded either "Sakura Saku" or "Osaka Koi no Uta",and danced to "Issho Ni Naru!" in front of Usa and Usagi. *Tsunku,Usa,and Usagi will study each other the girls and choose who will join Happy Jikan. '''7 girls were chosen' *Lee Mia,Osaka Koi no Uta,age 12 *Lin Ju,Osaka Koi no Uta,age 13 *Tang Juan,Sakura Saku,age 14 *Luo Huan,Osaka Koi no Uta,age 15 *Tong Mingxia,Sakura Saku,age 15 *Peng Shan,Sakura Saku,age 15 *Cai Yanyu,Sakura Saku,age 17 **The auditions ended April 10,2013,and the results were announced the same day Results The auditions ended April 10,2013,and the results were announced the same day. *Tang Juan *Lin Ju *Lee Mia On April 13 it was revealed that one finalist would be added to Happy Jikan. *Peng Shan Trivia *The auditions were announced on the first episode of 'Hello!Project Station '''and on Tsunku's twitter. *Tsunku said that he plans on adding 2-3 girls. *Tsunku stated that he wants the girls to "''Use their real voices,and dance like professionals.They can be confident,but not OVER confident.I want to choose the right girls".He also said that he will be strict with the Japanese lessons. *There are rumors that Tsunku will automatically choose Xiao Xiwang to join Happy Jikan because she is participating. This was proven false *The final day to hand in an application for the auditions was March 8,2013.All the applications were filed in March 9,2013.The details for the first round were released March 10,2013. *The fourth round lasted 2 weeks. *The participants who failed the auditions have the opportunity to join the Hello!Project Foreigners. *Peng Shan was added three days after the results were announced. Happy Jikan ~Anata no Koe o Nageru!~ Eigth Generation Auditions Happy Jikan ~Anata no Koe o Nageru!~ Eigth Generation Auditions Happy Jikan ~Anata no Koe o Nageru!~ Eigth Generation Auditions Happy Jikan ~Anata no Koe o Nageru!~ Eigth Generation Auditions